


Ridiculously Oblivious Fools

by Joyseuphoria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 7th year pining, Anti-Snape, F/M, Lily Evans & Marlene Mckinnon friendship, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyseuphoria/pseuds/Joyseuphoria
Summary: "You’ve got to stop staring, it's ridiculously obvious"
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	Ridiculously Oblivious Fools

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Claudia for the prompt!

"You’ve got to stop staring, it's ridiculously obvious," Marlene hissed. 

"What are you talking about?" Lily tried and failed to reply nonchalantly. 

"You think we haven’t noticed you staring at him for a while now?" The strawberry blond haired girl sighed, thinking about how long would it take for Lily to accept that she liked James. 

"No! I’m not staring at James," the redhead in question replied a little too quickly. 

It was precisely 45 days since she accepted to herself that she fancied James Potter. She’d never confess that to her friends though, since they were constantly nagging her about fancying him since the end of sixth year (and she didn’t then thank you very much). But somehow James had gotten taller, more handsome and much more responsible and kind over the summer and surprisingly, but now that she thought of it, understandably managed to get the head boy badge that she was sure would be given to Remus and that was her last straw, she had no choice but to accept that she fancied the prat. 

The day had rather been going well for Lily. The weather was warm but not too hot. It was chilly but not too cold. All in all, the perfect autumn day- according to Lily. It was their second class of the day-charms, Lily’s favourite, until Marlene asked her that, that is. 

"Oh yeah? Then how did you know who I’m talking about," Marlene countered. 

Lily’s blush was darker than that of her hair, she fidgeted under Marlene’s challenging glare, trying to come up with a clever retort. 

She was saved from answering Marlene as the bell rang and Professor Flitwick dismissed the class, as he said something about ten inches of parchment, but her mind was droning his voice out, instead choosing to look at Sirius who was seated next to James. He looked at her with an amused expression on his face. She was so thankful that he turned away and started to gather his things.

__________

That did not last long. He rushed up to her as soon as she left the class. She had walked out of the class as fast as she could when Flitwick had dismissed them to escape Marlene’s enquiries, only to get trapped in Sirius’s. “I saw you looking, you know,” he said, ever so casually.

“At whom? I’m sorry,” she asked him, hoping to get past him without embarrassing herself like she did with Marlene.

“Evans, you know who.” He said, impatience creeping into his voice.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know that Voldemort was at Hogwarts,” She said, turning her back to him to leave.

He grabbed her hand lightly to prevent her escape.

“I’m so tired of you both moping around, too afraid to make a move on each other,” He said. She turned around and his expression was utterly shocking for Lily, for someone as aloof as Sirius, his face was-well for a lack of any other word, serious. “Stop pretending that you don’t like each other.”

She was baffled, she’d never seen him so solemn before “Sirius, I might (finally) like him but he doesn’t like me anymore. He’s moved on. He doesn’t even look at me twice nowadays .” she said, with a sad smile playing on her face.

“Lily,” he said, tugging her closer with an amused expression on his face “the only thing more obvious than your feelings for Prongs are his feelings for you”

“Yeah of friendship,” she muttered. 

“Lil’ the boy is smitten with you, I can’t believe that you haven’t seen it before,” he said, his hand leaving the grip on hers and instead keeping it on his hip. Lily nervously fiddled with her hands having no sense of what to do with. “For being the head boy and girl you two are so thick and oblivious.”

“We should go for lunch now,” she said, trying to change the course of their conversation. The corridor was almost empty now. “we might not have any food left if we don’t leave now.” 

Sirius raised an eyebrow but said nothing and continued on their path to the great hall as they began talking about charms to make Sirius’s motorbike fly. 

__________

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, neither Marlene nor Sirius bothered her about James Potter, that is until “Lily what are you doing here? We’ve got rounds in about a minute,” James said, looking at his watch. She was sitting on one of the good couches in the Gryffindor common room, peacefully finishing her charms homework which she got out of Remus at lunch. 

“What? Aren’t you supposed to be doing rounds with that sixth year Ravenclaw?” she asked.

“Lily, don’t you remember Haggins got jinxed and has boils all over his face now, so you have to cover for him. I thought I told you during lunch?”

Lily was so caught up trying to avoid furtive glances from Marlene and Remus , apparently Sirius had told him about their conversation five minutes into the great hall though she reveled in the fact that Sirius didn’t, during lunch that she didn’t pay attention to her surroundings-she was in an automatic mode. “Oh did you? I didn’t realise. We can go now. Just a second,” she took her things from the table next to her and rushed off to her dormitory and came back down in an instant. 

“After you Evans,” he said, bowing a little. She chuckled but nevertheless complied.

__________

‘The only thing more obvious than your feelings for Prongs are his feelings for you’ Lily wasn’t able to get those words out of her head while doing rounds with James. It was easier to ignore them when she was around with her friends or doing her homework but not when she was with him. Alone. Her mind was barely concentrating on doing the rounds instead choosing to come up with ways to justify Sirius’s statement.

James hadn’t asked her out since the beginning of sixth year. He never flirted around her either. He literally wanted to be just friends with her. He said so himself, when he apologised to her about the O.W.L. incident. Then Sirius’s statement couldn’t possibly be true. He can’t possibly like her anymore, just when she finally liked him back. But Sirius did say that James was smitten with her. So he likes her...right? After all, Sirius did say that they were both too afraid to make a move on each other. So, maybe James wanted to make a move on her, but was just afraid to do so. So she should make a move on him. But, what if Sirius said that because he wanted to see her make a fool of herself? But why would Sirius want to see her make a fool of herself? After all they are best friends. As close as James and Sirius she would say. Then it can’t possibly be the fact that Sirius wants to make fun of her or that he doesn’t know James’s true feelings.

She was brought out of her reverie when James said “What are you doing out of your common room now, Snape?”

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t realise that Snape was walking towards them. Hell, she didn’t even remember how she ended up in the third floor corridor! Her feet seemed to have a mind of it’s own and apparently her hand too! Since her hand held her wand tightly when Lily has no memory of bringing it to her pocket. 

“Same as you, I expect and anyways what’s it to you Potter?” Snape sneered. His eyes were deliberately avoiding her, and she was glad. But she could hear the malice in his voice, so she didn't let her guard down.

“Well, I am Head Boy so you are answerable to me and I am on rounds. I know for a fact that you don’t have rounds, so I’ll ask you again, what are you doing out of your common room, Snape?” James answered calmly.

James maintaining a calm demeanor with Snape was not as unusual as it would have been in fifth year, he wasn’t that arrogant bullying toerag - as Lily would have called him - anymore. This was one of the reasons why she fancied the bloke.

“I was on a moonlit stroll Potter, surely you are not going to deprive me of that?” he replied, the malice in his voice never leaving.

“Why, yes I am. You are not supposed to be out of your common room. It’s well past curfew. So you are going to go back to the dungeons, Snape or I will have to take points and give you detention.”

“You’ve been out after curfew so many times Potter. How can you give me detention? Lily, are you seriously going to let him do that?” he pleaded, his eyes on Lily.

“You’re right I won’t let him do that,” she said. Snape’s expression turned from angry to pleased, and hopeful.Lily’s mouth moved on their accord, she didn’t know what she was saying and it all had to do with how James reached out and held her left hand with his own. She was so lost thinking about how his rough hands fit perfectly in hers that she almost forgot that Snape was right in front of them. “I will. Ten points from Slytherin and a detention with Slughorn this Sunday.” The pleased look on Snape’s face crumbled and was soon replaced by that of pure, unfiltered anger which was covered by a mask of indifference as quickly as it came.

She didn’t know what came over her, it might have something to do with Sirius’s words from that afternoon or the feeling of James’s hands on her own but she ran forward and smashed their lips together. Her hands found refuge around his shoulders slowly moving to the nape of his neck as soon as he reciprocated after a second. His hands found her waist immediately pulling her closer to him. It was short, but sweet, and spoke of all the love and adoration they held for each other. She would have loved to keep it going forever, but unfortunately they needed air. Breaking apart, they rested their foreheads against each other. Eyes closed still, they soaked in the comfortable silence. Never wanting to move. 

Lily opened her eyes, and whispered "Go out with me Potter?"

He grinned, leaned forward and whispered, "I thought you'd never ask Evans" and pressed his lips to hers.


End file.
